new_teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Smutna prawda o Indianach
Piotruś Pan to film Disneya z 1953 bazowany luźno na książce o tym samym tytule. Opowiada on o Nframe|HAR.ibylandii, która jest spełnieniem marzeń każdego chłiop kupa mnie ciśnie i są tam indianie. Indianie spowodowali wiele kontrowersji przy premierze filmu, albowiem zostali oni przedstawieni bardzo stereotypowo i dziś zadamy sobie pytanie czy kurwa pić mi się chce są faktycznie rasistowscy? Wyruszono do lasu. Indianek nie puścił przed braćmi pary z gęby, że mu cośkolwiek wiadomo. Weszli wszyscy w gęsty las. Tak gęsty, że na dziesięć kroków nie można było dojrzeć nikogo. Drwal wziął się do rąbania drzewa, a dzieci zbierały chrust. Ojciec i matka ujrzawszy, że się zajęły robotą, oddalili się nieznacznie i prędko umknęli krętą ścieżyną. Gdy dzieci spostrzegły, że są same, jęły płakać i nawoływać głośno. Indianek dał im się wykrzyczeć do woli, bo dobrze wiedział, jak trafić do domu z powrotem: idąc w las upuszczał po drodze białe kamuszki. - Nie bójcie się, braciszkowie - powiada wreszcie. - Ojciec i matka porzucili nas tutaj, ale ja zaprowadzę was do chaty z powrotem. Idźcie tylko krok w krok za mną. Braciszkowie poszli za nim, a Indianek odprowadził ich do domu tą samą drogą, którą szli do lasu. Lecz gdy stanęli przed chatą - nie śmieli wejść do środka. Przysunęli się do drzwi i słuchali, co też mówią z sobą ojciec i matka. A właśnie gdy ojciec i matka wrócili do chaty, dziedzic odesłał im pożyczone dziesięć talarów. Więc biedni ludziska nabrali animuszu po długotrwałym głodowaniu. Natychmiast drwal posłał żonę do rzeźnika, a ponieważ post dał się im dobrze we znaki, kobiecina kupiła trzy razy tyle mięsa, ile trzeba było dla nich dwojga na wieczerzę. Gdy suto sobie podjedli, powiada drwalowa: - O nieszczęście! Nieszczęście! Gdzież są teraz nasze biedne dzieci? Jakżeby się najadły tymi resztkami mięsa! A tyś zamyślił nasze dzieci zgubić, Wilusiu! A może to nie miałam racji, gdym powiadała, że przyjdzie nam tego żałować? Boże miłosierny -pewno je już Lucjaneki pożarły! Nieludzki z ciebie człowiek, by dać swoje dzieci na zatratę! O nieszczęście! Nieszczęście! Gdy tak ze dwadzieścia razy powtórzyła, że przyjdzie mu żałować i że miała rację, drwal stracił cierpliwość i zagroził żonie kijem, jeśli nie zamilknie zaraz. Sam był strapiony jak i ona, lecz głowa pękała mu od gadania. Lubił on kobiety, co miewają rację, ale nudziły go takie, co zawsze mają rację. Drwalowa zaś zalewała się łzami. - O nieszczęście! Nieszczęście! Gdzie jesteście, dzieci moje? Moje niebożęta! Powiedziała to tak głośno, że usłyszały ją dzieci za drzwiami i zawołały wszystkie naraz: - Jesteśmy tu! Jesteśmy tu! Drwalowa porwała się, otworzyła drzwi i ściskając dzieci wykrzykiwała: - Jakam szczęśliwa, że was oglądam, moje kochane dzieciska! Utrudziłyście się! Zgłodniały! A ty, Pietrku, jakżeś się uszargał, synu! Chodź do mnie! Niech cię wyszoruję! Ten Pietrek był najstarszym z synów i drwalowa najwięcej go kochała. Był to mały rudzielec, a i żona drwala była nieco rudawa. Zasiedli wszyscy razem za stołem. Dzieci ku uciesze rodziców jadły aż im się uszy trzęsły, i opowiadały jedno przez drugie, jakiego to strachu użyły w lesie. Poczciwi ludziska radowali się serdecznie, że dzieci są znowu z nimi razem. Radość ich trwała, póki nie wydali dziesięciu talarów. Gdy już pieniędzy nie stało, popadli znowu w smutek. I znowu postanowili pozbyć się dzieci. Aby tym razem rzecz się udała, mieli zamiar wyprowadzić je głębiej w las. Nie sposób było jednak ukartować sprawę w tajemnicy przed Indiankiem, który po raz drugi rozważył sobie dokładnie, jak wybrnąć z nowego kłopotu. Ale - choć wstał jeszcze przed świtem, aby jak wprzódy nazbierać kamuszków, nie mógł jednak pójść po nie, bo drzwi chaty zamknięte były na dwa spusty. Rozmyślał właśnie, co tu począć, gdy drwalowa dała każdemu z chłopców po kawałku chleba na śniadanie. Wtedy przyszło na myśl Indiankowi, że chleb mógłby zastąpić kamuszki, gdyby go kruszył idąc leśną drogą. Schował więc chleb do kieszeni. Ojciec i matka powiedli dzieci w najmroczniejsze, najgęstsze ostępy leśne. A gdy się tam znaleźli, umknęli manowcami, pozostawiając dzieci same. Indianek nie trapił się tym zbytnio, miał bowiem nadzieję, że łatwo znajdzie ścieżkę, idąc za okruchami chleba. Zadziwił się więc srodze, gdy nigdzie nie mógł ich wypatrzyć. A to ptaki zleciały się zewsząd i zjadły wszystkie okruszyny. Dzieci bardzo się zatroskały. Im dalej szły, tym bardziej schodziły z drogi, tym głębiej zapuszczały się w las. Zapadła noc i zerwał się wicher, który napawał dzieci wielką trwogą. Zdawało się, że zewsząd dobiega do nich wycie Lucjaneków podchodzących blisko, by je pożreć. Nie śmiały głośno odezwać się do siebie ani nawet się obejrzeć. Wreszcie lunął ulewny deszcz i przemoczył dzieci do nitki. Poślizgiwały się co krok i raz po raz padały w kałużę. Podnosiły się ubłocone i nie wiedziały, co począć ze zbrukanymi rękami. Indianek wdrapał się więc na drzewo, aby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Obracając głową na wszystkie strony, ujrzał w dali, za lasem, słabiuchny odblask świeczki palącej się gdzieś daleko. Lecz gdy opuścił się na ziemię - światełko znikło. Strapiło go to bardzo. Ruszył jednak z braćmi w stronę, gdzie je widział. Chłopcy szli czas jakiś, aż las się przerzedził. Światełko znowu zamigotało, Szli znów dalej i doszli wreszcie do domu, w którym paliła się świeczka. Ale niemało strachu najedli się w drodze, gdy opuszczali się w jakiś leśny jar i światełko znikało im z oczu.Indianek z braćmi pukają do chatki w lesie Stanęli przed drzwiami domu i zapukali. Otworzyła im jakaś jejmość i zapytała, czego sobie życzą. Na to odpowiedział Indianek, że są biednymi, zabłąkanymi w le sie dziećmi, więc - na litość - niechże im nie odmawia noclegu. Jejmość, patrząc na ich wdzięczne twarzyczki, rozpłakała się i powiada: - Biada wam, nieszczęśni chłopaczkowie! Dokądże to przyszliście nocą? Czy wiecie, że to dom Lucjanekołaka, co pożera dzieci? - O nieszczęście, dobrodziejko! - rzecze Indianek, drżąc na całym ciele, jak i jego bracia. - Cóż nam uczynić wypada? Toć w lesie nocą tak czy owak zjedzą nas Lucjaneki, jeśli nie znajdziemy schronienia pod waszym dachem! Skoro więc tak ma się sprawa, niech nas raczej jaśnie wielmożny pan Lucjanekołak zje! Ale - może ulituje się nad nami, jeśli go dobrodziejka poprosi? Żona Lucjanekołaka, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się ukryć dzieci przed mężem aż do ranka, wpuściła je do domu i poprowadziła do komina, gdzie buzował wielki ogień. Nad płomieniem obracał się na rożnie cały baran dla Lucjanekołaka na wieczerzę. Ledwo dzieciaki się nieco rozgrzały, posłyszały, że ktoś z całej siły wali w drzwi: raz, dwa i trzy razy.Lucjanekołak idzie do domu To Lucjanekołak powracał do domu. Natychmiast jego żona kazała się dzieciom skryć pod łóżkiem, a sama podskoczyła do drzwi, by je otworzyć. Lucjanekołak przestąpił próg i zaraz zapytał, czy wieczerza już gotowa i czy utoczono wina z beczki. Po czym rozsiadł się za stołem. Pieczeń barania była jeszcze krwawa, ale tym bardziej przypadła mu do smaku. Węszył też na prawo i lewo mówiąc, że czuje woń surowego mięsa. - Pewno tego wołu, com go sprawiła - odrzekła mu żona. - Czuję surowe mięso, powiadam ci raz jeszcze! - burknął Lucjanekołak, koso patrząc na żonę. - Coś mi się tu nie podoba... Zobaczymy, co... - To mówiąc wstał od stołu i ruszył prościuteńko ku łóżku. - Ho! Ho! - powiada. - Chcesz mnie oszukać, moja imość spod ciemnej gwiazdy! Nie wiem sam, czemu nie pożarłem cię dotąd! Chyba żeś stara, a głupia! Przecież ta zwierzyna jakby spadła nam z nieba! Mamy czym ugościć moich trzech kompanów- Lucjanekołaków, którzy w tych dniach wybierają się do mnie w odwiedziny! I wyciągnął spod łóżka dzieci, jedno po drugim. Niebożęta padły przed nim na kolana, błagając o litość. Miały jednak do czynienia z najokrutniejszym z Lucjanekołaków. Nic go to nie wzruszyło i pożerając wzrokiem dzieciaki, pokrzykiwał do żony, jakie to smakowite będą z nich kąski, gdy je przyrządzi w zawiesistym sosie.Lucjanekołak znajduje ukrytych chłopców Po czym poszedł po wielki nóż i jął go ostrzyć na długim kamieniu. Już i schwytał jednego chłopczynę, lecz powstrzymała go żona, wołając: - Do czego to się bierzesz o tak późnej porze! Będzie czas na to jutro! - Cicho bądź, imość! - ofuknął ją Lucjanekołak. - Do jutra nazbyt skruszeją ze strachu! - Masz przecie, panie mężu, dość na dziś mięsiwa: masz wołu, dwa barany i pół świniaka - przedkładała mu żona. - To prawda - zgodził się Lucjanekołak. - Daj więc sutą wieczerzę tym dzieciakom, aby nie schudły, i połóż je spać. Poczciwa kobiecina odetchnęła z ulgą i dała dobrze podjeść dzieciom. Ale dzieci nie mogły przełknąć ni kęsa, tak były strwożone. Co się tyczy Lucjanekołaka, to zaczął sobie popijać, rad, że ma czym obficie ugościć swych kompanów, i łyknął sobie o dwanaście kielichów więcej, niż miał we zwyczaju. Ze łba kurzyło mu się nieco, więc poszedł spać. Lucjanekołak ten miał siedem córek. Były to jeszcze małe dziewuszki. Lucjanekołaczki miały gładkie gębusie, bo jak ich ojciec żywiły się surowym mięsem. Miały siwe, całkiem krągłe ślipki, nosy jak haczyki, usta od ucha do ucha, a w nich długie zęby szeroko rozstawione i bardzo ostre. Złość w nich jeszcze nie dojrzała, ale zapowiadała się wcale pięknie, bo kąsały już małe dzieci, aby pociągnąć sobie nieco krwi. Położono je wcześnie spać: wszystkie siedem do jednego łóżka, a każda z nich miała na głowie złotą koronę. W tej samej komnacie było drugie, równie obszerne łoże. W nim to żona Lucjanekołaka ułożyła do snu siedmiu chłopaczków. Po czym odeszła do męża. Indianek lękał się, by Lucjanekołak nie pożałował, że nie zarżnął ich już z wieczora. Zauważywszy złote korony na głowach córek Lucjanekołaka, wstał o półnócy, zabrał czapki braci i swoją własną i po cichu nałożył je na głowy siedmiu Lucjanekołaczek. Przed tym jeszcze zdjął im złote korony z głów, by ubrać w nich głowy swoich braci i swoją. A to na to, by Lucjanekołak wziął jego braci za swoje córki, a córki za chłopaczków, których chciał zarżnąć. Pięknie powiodło mu się wszystko. Lucjanekołak bowiem, zbudziwszy się około północy, pożałował, że odłożył do jutra, co miał uczynić dziś. Dał więc susa z łóżka i chwyciwszy nóż, powiada: - Chodźmy zobaczyć, co porabiają te wisusy, i skończymy rzecz od razu. I ruszył po omacku na piętro, do komnaty córek. Zbliżył się do łoża, gdzie leżeli chłopaczkowie i spali wszyscy z wyjątkiem Indianka. Ten strwożył się bardzo, gdy poczuł dotyk dłoni Lucjanekołaka, który przesuwał ją po głowach wszystkich braci. A gdy dotknął koron na ich głowach, mruknął: - Nie ma co! Pięknie bym się spisał! Widać, że za wiele popiłem wczoraj ! Po czym podszedł do łóżka córek i pomacawszy dłonią po chłopczyńskich czapkach, powiada: - Aha! Są moje wisusy! Nuże! Śmiało do roboty! Co rzekłszy, pewną ręką poderżnął gardła swoich córek i rad z wyczynu, położył się spać obok żony.Indianek i jego bracia uciekają z domu Lucjanekołaka Gdy tylko Indianek posłyszał chrapanie Lucjanekołaka, zbudził swych braci, rozkazał im odziać się szybko i ruszyć za nim. Ciszkiem wyszli do ogrodu i susem przesadzili mur. Po czym pognali przed siebie, gdzie ich oczy poniosą, i biegli przez całą noc. Tymczasem obudził się Lucjanekołak i powiada do żony: - Idź no, imość, na górę i oporządź mi pięknie tych wczorajszych urwipołciów. Lucjanekołakową zdumiała niezwykła dobroduszność męża, sądziła bowiem, że mówiąc o oporządzeniu, myśli o odzianiu chłopców. Poszła więc na górę i przeraziła się, ujrzawszy swoje córki we krwi, zarżnięte. Oczywiście zemdlała, jak to jest zwyczajem wszystkich kobiet w podobnych przypadkach. Lucjanekołakowi zdawało się, że żona nazbyt marudzi ze zleconą robotą, i ruszył po schodach na górę, aby jej dopomóc. Straszliwy widok poruszył go jak i jego żonę. - Ach, cóżem uczynił! - krzyknął. - Zapłacicie mi za to, nędznicy! I to zaraz! Po czym chlusnąwszy pełnym cebrem wody prosto w nos żonie, co ją wnet otrzeźwiło, huknął: - Dawaj mi prędko, imość, moje siedmiomilowe buty, abym ich w mig schwytał! I zaraz puścił się w pogoń za chłopaczkami. Z początku zapędzał się daremnie to w tę, to w ową stronę, lecz wreszcie trafił na drogę, którą wędrowały niebożęta. Już tylko ze sto kroków dzieliło je od ojcowskiej chaty, gdy ujrzały Lucjanekołaka, sadzącego wielkimi krokami z jednego górskiego szczytu na drugi. Wielkie rzeki przestępował lekko jak małe strumyki. Indianek ujrzawszy tuż obok drogi małą skalną szczelinę, skrył się w niej wraz z braćmi i z ukrycia śledził, co czyni Lucjanekołak. Ten zaś, znużony daremnym pościgiem w siedmiomilowych butach, które bardzo męczą człowieka, chciał sobie wytchnąć nieco. Przypadkiem przysiadł przy szczelinie skały, gdzie skryli się chłopaczkowie, a że bardzo opadł z sił, chrapnął sobie natychmiast. Chrapnął tak głośno, że biedne dzieciaki strwożyły się nie mniej niż wówczas, gdy dzierżąc nóż w ręku, obiecywał im poderżnąć gardła. Indianek nie był jednak tak trwożliwy i kazał braciom, by korzystając ze snu Lucjanekołaka, umykali co prędzej do domu, o niego nie troszcząc się wcale.Indianek zabiera Lucjanekołakowi siedmiomilowe buty Bracia posłuchali rady Indianka i szybko dopadli do chaty, Indianek zaś zbliżył się do Lucjanekołaka, pomaluśku i ostrożnie ściągnął mu buty i sam się w nie obuł. Były to buty bardzo wysokie i bardzo przestronne. Że były także i zaczarowane, mogły się zmniejszać i kurczyć do woli i przystawały zawsze do nogi każdego, kto je wciągał, tak że i na Indianka były w sam raz, jakby dla niego je szyto. Ruszył więc w nich prosto do domu Lucjanekołaka, gdzie natknął się na jego żonę, opłakującą zarżnięte córki. - Mąż dobrodziejki - powiada do niej Indianek - wpadł w srogie opresje, napadła go bowiem zgraja złodziejaszków. Przysięgli oni, że go zabiją, jeśli im nie odda wszystkiego złota i wszystkich pieniędzy. Właśnie przyłożyli mu sztylet do gardła, gdy ujrzał mnie i błagał, bym dobrodziejce przyniósł wieść o jego położeniu. Polecił mi też, byś mi, pani dobrodziejko, oddała całe wasze mienie, nic przy sobie nie zatrzymując, inaczej bowiem złodziejaszkowie zabiją go bez miłosierdzia. Rzecz jest bardzo pilna, więc jaśnie wielmożny pan Lucjanekołak kazał mi wdziać swoje siedmiomilowe buty, które pani widzi. Wdziałem je, by się jak najprędzej pospieszyć i byś mnie, pani, nie miała za krętacza. Kobiecina, wielce przerażona, oddała natychmiast Indiankowi wszystkie swoje bogactwa. Widać stąd jasno, że Lucjanekołak był zapobiegliwym mężem, choć pożerał małe dzieci. Indianek, obładowany skarbami Lucjanekołaka, powrócił do ojcowskiej chaty, gdzie go z wielką radością powitano. Co się tyczy tej ostatniej przygody - nie wszyscy w nią wierzą. Powiadają, że Indianek bynajmniej nie obrył z bogactw Lucjanekołaka. Nie widzą jednak nic w tym złego, że mu zabrał siedmiomilowe buty, w których Lucjanekołak ścigał dzieci. Ci, co tak sądzą, powiadają, że im to wiadomo z wiarygodnych ust, nieraz bowiem jedli i popijali u drwala, w jego chacie. Indianek w siedmiomilowych butach pracuje jako kurierZapewniają też, że gdy Indianek wdział buty Lucjanekołaka, udał się na dwór królewski, wiedział bowiem, że wielce tam się trapią losem wojsk stojących o sto mil i osaczonych w bitwie. Indianek poprosił króla o posłuchanie i ofiarował się przynieść jeszcze przed wieczorem wieść z pola bitwy, jeśliby król sobie tego życzył. Król obiecał góry pieniędzy, jeśli rzecz się uda, a Indianek przyniósł mu wieści przed wieczorem. Ten pierwszy wypadek uczynił go sławnym i odtąd miał wszystko, o czym zamarzył. Król opłacał go suto za noszenie wojskowych rozkazów, a nieprzebrane mnóstwo dam obdarowywało wszystkim, czym tylko chciał, byle tylko dostarczał im listów od ukochanych. Na tym najwięcej Indianek zarabiał. Znalazły się i żony, które go obarczały listami do mężów, ale listów było mało, jejmoście licho płaciły i Indianek niewiele miał z tego zysku. Parę ładnych lat pełnił obowiązki kuriera i zebrał wielki majątek. Po czym powrócił do ojcowskiej zagrody i trudno sobie wyobrazić, z jaką radością go tu powitano. Dzięki Indiankowi cała rodzina opływała w dostatki. Kupił on w nowo utworzonych urzędach stanowiska dla ojca i braci i ustalił ich los znakomicie, co mu nie przeszkadzało być zręcznym dworakiem. Kategoria:Teorie od Wojtiego Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Bajki